Skinship Syndrome
by Snowysmiles
Summary: MOVED ! Kekaguman Siwon pada Kibum berubah menjadi rasa posesif. Namja tampan itu terlalu terobsesi pada tubuh seksi Kibum. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Kibum selain dirinya, Choi Siwon. A SiBum story / GS / prolog


**Skinship Syndrome**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance , Drama**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quietly.

!

.

.

.

Mata tajamnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata tipis itu terpejam rapat sembari hidungnya menghirup udara begitu dalam. Tarikan nafas yang dilakukan namja dengan balutan kemeja rapi itu membuat dada bidangnya membusung angkuh. Seolah sedang memamerkan lekukan tubuhnya hasil dari olahraganya di gym. Tapi sesungguhnya bukan itu yang ia lakukan.

**Choi Siwon**, namja tampan dengan predikat dosen termuda di salah satu universitas ternama Korea, Universitas Kyunghee. Cukup banyak mahasiswa yang terkagum dengan pencapaian luar biasa Siwon. Di usianya yang baru saja menginjak 23 tahun, ia sudah berhasil merebut kursi dosen. Kemampuan akademik Siwon tidak bisa diremehkan. Hampir semua nilai bidang akademiknya A !

Sekarang, lebih baik kita kembali pada inti cerita ini.

Berulangkali Siwon menarik nafasnya sembari memejamkan kelopak matanya. Seolah sedang mengendus sesuatu pada sekelilingnya. Gurat ekspresi wajahnya menandakan dosen muda itu tengah serius saat ini. Hingga kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan obsidian tajamnya yang memesona banyak mahasiswinya.

" Apa aku bilang**. Kim Kibum** adalah mahasiswi tercantik di Kyunghee," sepintas percakapan dua orang mahasiswa yang kebetulan berjalan melewati ruangan khusus dosen mampu ditangkap indera pendengaran Siwon.

Dosen muda itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari tergesa keluar dari ruangannya. Matanya mengedarkan ke segala arah, berusaha menangkap siluet mahasiswanya yang membicarakan sang primadona kampus mereka. Gotcha ! Mata setajam elang Siwon dengan cepat membidik mangsanya yang berada 10 langkah didepan matanya.

Kaki jenjang Siwon yang dibalut celana kain bergerak cepat menapak lantai koridor , membuntuti 2 mahasiswa yang membicarakan nama Kibum dalam percakapan mereka. Selama perjalanan membuntuti mahasiswanya, Siwon tak lupa menganggukkan kepalanya saat berpapasan dengan beberapa mahasiswi yang menyapanya. Bagaimanapun dosen harus bersikap ramah pada anak didiknya.

Hingga 2 mahasiswa itu masuk ke toilet khusus namja, Siwon bergerak cepat mengikuti mereka.

" Hei.. kamu lihat, tubuh Kibum sangat seksi. Aku yakin jika banyak mahasiswa seperti kita yang menginginkan tubuhnya berbaring pasrah diatas ranjang," celetuk salah satu mahasiswa dengan tawa renyahnya.

" Apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih ?" tanya namja berperawakan kurus.

" Jikapun Kibum sudah memiliki kekasih, aku tidak peduli. Aku selalu horny setiap melihat tubuh seksinya."

" Aish,, Kajja kita keluar. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan habis."

Pintu toilet itu menutup dengan keras hingga menyamarkan tawa menggelegar 2 mahasiswa yang masih asyik membicarakan Kibum dalam percakapan mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Siwon yang mengikuti langkah kaki mereka, dan kini dosen muda itu tengah bersembunyi dibalik bilik toilet. Jangan lupakan gemeretak giginya yang saling bergesekan saat mengingat pembicaraan 2 mahasiswanya tadi. Gemuruh rasa cemburu menyerangnya saat namja lain memuji betapa menggodanya tubuh yeoja dengan marga Kim tersebut.

Siwon menyadari jika dirinya merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak pengagum Kim Kibum, sang primadona kampus. Hingga rasa kagum yang selama ini diungkapkannya berubah haluan menjadi rasa posesif. Setiap nama Kibum tercetus dari bibir orang lain, seluruh tubuhnya secara refleks memberikan respon yang berbeda. Seperti pagi ini, Siwon menarik nafas berulangkali karena indera penciumannya mengendus aroma parfum Kibum disekitarnya. Dan dugaan Siwon benar. 2 mahasiswa yang membicarakan Kibum sepertinya beberapa menit yang lalu berjumpa dengan sang primadona. Semerbak harum parfum Kibum menempel pada pakaian mereka.

Oh.. jangan salah sangka tentang Choi Siwon. Sudah hampir setahun ini Siwon mengagumi Kibum. Maka hampir setahun pula ia menggunakan waktunya untuk menghafal segala hal tentang Kim Kibum. Termasuk jenis parfum yang digunakan, makanan kesukaannya, tempat fevoritnya, hingga hal-hal kecil yang membuat Kibum bosan, Siwon sudah mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

" Anggghhhh ~~ " Bibir merahnya meluncurkan desahan begitu menggoda saat tubuh mungilnya kembali tersentak. Merasakan tusukan kejantanan besar yang menembus holenya. Kini, bukan lagi perih yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali kejantanan besar itu menembus holenya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ujung kejantanan itu mampu menyentuh sensitive spotnya seperti biasanya.

" Errrmm … Tight as usual, ughh ~~ Kibummiehhh ~~" ucapnya sedikit kesusahan sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, menembus hole basah yeoja yang berbaring pasrah dibawah himpitan tubuhnya. Peluh merembes keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya saat melakukan kegiatan ' making out ' dengan sang primadona kampus.

Tubuh Kibum yang berbaring lemas pada ranjang sempit itu mencoba menggeliat saat gerakan namja yang menguasai permainan panas bersamanya semakin liar. Sodokan kejantanan berurat yang memenuhi dinding kewanitaannya membuat gejolak orgasmenya semakin mendekat.

Suara derit kaki ranjang yang bergesekan pelan dengan lantai ruang kesehatan sedikit terhenti saat Siwon – namja yang tengah bergelut dengan sang primadona kampus – menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Siwon menarik bibirnya kesamping ketika melihat ekspresi tersiksa yang ditunjukkan Kibum saat kejantanannya berhenti mengoyak hole basah milik Kibum.

" W – waehh ~~ ?" Kibum sedikit mengangkat kepalanya sambil melirik kearah bawah. Lebih tepatnya melirik kepala kejantanan Siwon yang masih mengisi lubangnya.

Tangan besar Siwon mengusap kaki mulus Kibum yang mengait pada pinggangnya, lalu kelima jari tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan meraba naik. Mengusap perut datar Kibum untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya tangan besarnya menemukan gundukan payudara bulat Kibum yang menggoda indera perabanya. Bibir Siwon mengatup rapat sembari tangan kanannya meremas salah satu payudara Kibum dengan gemas.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan 2 mahasiswa tadi, huh ?" Siwon menatap lapar gundukan bulat yang masih ia remas dengan gerakan konstan.

" Aku hanya berbicara dengan mereka, Siwonnie. Tidak melakukan hal aneh yang sekarang sedang menghuni pikiranmu." Kedua tangan Kibum menangkup pipi kekasihnya dan menariknya mendekat, tepat berada didepan wajahnya. " Jangan bersikap terlalu posesif," imbuh Kibum sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir tipis milik Siwon.

" Aku sudah sering memberimu peringatan bukan ?"

Kibum melenguh pelan saat lidah basah Siwon menjilat perpotongan lehernya lalu menggerakkan ujung lidahnya dengan gerakan memutar.

" Aku juga sudah sering urrmmm ~~ memberimu peringatan, Choi Siwon," bisik Kibum dengan suara setengah mendesah.

" Aku melakukannya karena kamu selalu membuatku cemburu," balas Siwon. Kepalanya bergerak semakin kebawah hingga hidung mancungnya secara tak sengaja menyentuh nipple Kibum yang menvacung tegak. Tanpa menunggu benda yang tersaji didepan matanya, Siwon membuka mulutnya dan langsung meraup setengah payudara Kibum untuk mengisi rongga mulutnya. Pipinya terlihat semakin tirus saat bibirnya berusaha semakin kuat menghisap payudara kekasihnya.

Yeoja cantik itu menggesekkan kepalanya pada bantal yang menjadi alasnya saat lidah Siwon memainkan nipplenya didalam rongga mulutnya. Ada sensasi geli dan nikmat setiap lidah Siwon membelit nipplenya lalu menggesekkan gerigi giginya saat menyesap nipplenya.

" Ahhh ~~ Wonn ~~ nggghhh ~~~" Kibum berusaha mencari kenikmatan tambahan dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya kebawah. Ujung kejantanan Siwon yang tertanam di bole miliknya perlahan bergerak menggesek dinding kewanitaannya kembali.

Siwon menaikkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan kekarnya bertumpu di samping tubuh Kibum yang memejamkan matanya erat. Wajah cantik Kibum yang dipenuhi gejolak nafsu. " Kamu ingin to the point, eh ?" Siwon membiarkan tubuh Kibum bergerak semakin kebawah, membiarkan kejantanannya mengisi hole milik Kibum.

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kedua tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Siwon kemudian memeluknya rapat.

" Arraseo…"

Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya semakin tersiksa dengan ulah panas mereka di pagi hari, Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga kejantanan besarnya menumbuk sensitive spot Kibum. Tak dpungkiri jika dinding kewanitaan Kibum menjepit kejantanannya terlampau erat.

Hanya dengan beberapa kali tusukan saja, sebelum akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu menyerukan rasa nikmat yang membuat deru nafas keduanya memburu.

.

.

.

" Kibummie… Gwenchana ?" Tangan kurus Eunhyuk menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang tengah menumpukkan dagunya pada tangan kirinya.

Yeoja dengan rambut tergerai sebatas punggung itu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping – membalas tatapan cemas sahabatnya –. Kibum mencoba menarik bibirnya dan menghasilkan senyuman yang dipaksakan. " Nan gwenchana…" sahutnya pelan karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas. Belum lagi sang dosen sibuk menjelaskan materi yang sedang diajarkan. ' Ini semua karena Choi Siwon…' geram Kibum dalam hatinya.

" Kim Kibum,,, silahkan maju kedepan dan tuliskan jawabanmu di papan tulis," seru sang dosen.

Bibir Kibum meringis pelan saat kakinya mencoba menapak ke depan kelas. Bagaimanapun juga, beberapa menit yang lalu tubuhnya baru saja 'dihajar' oleh kekasihnya, Choi Siwon. Didalam peraturan kampus, hubungan antara dosen – mahasiswa dilarang. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat pihak kampus menerbitkan larangan kepada staff pengajar memiliki hubungan khusus dengan anak didiknya. Sayangnya, Siwon tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan tertariknya pada Kim Kibum. Yeoja muda yang memiliki selisih usia 3 tahun dengannya.

Bibir merahnya mengerucut imut saat bola matanya membaca deretan kata yang terpampang pada papan tulis. Kibum merutuk dalam hati karena sejak jam kuliah dimulai, pikirannya tidak terfokus. Dan lihat hasilnya sekarang, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tertera pada papan tulis.

" Sepertinya sepulang kuliah kamu harus mendapat ' jam tambahan ', chagi ~~" bisik Siwon, yang ternyata adalah dosen yang mengajar di kelas Kibum. Tubuh namja tampan tadi berdiri di belakang tubuh Kibum yang sedang menghadap papan tulis.

Genggaman tangan Kibum pada spidol yang dipegangnya semakin erat saat merasakan hembusan nafas berat Siwon melewati celah lehernya.

" Mmmmhhh ~~" Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kejantanan Siwon yang sudah menegang menggesek belahan pantatnya.

Dan sepertinya Kibum memerlukan ' jam tambahan ' bersama sang dosen tampan. Well,,, let us see it ! ^^

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

Hallooooo ~~

Masih ingat siapa saya ? hehe… ^^

Masih minat dengan kelanjutaan FF ini ? Jika iya , saya memberikan kebebasan untuk Anda meninggalkan jejak pada kolom review. Anda bisa meninggalkan saran / kritik mengenai jalan cerita FF ini. Jika memungkinkan, tolong jangan hanya sekedar ' lanjut ' / ' update soon ' / ' fighting '.

Apa saya terlalu menuntut ? Mianhae…


End file.
